


Tease Me

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett Shepard and Kaidan have an argument on the night of their anniversary, and she finds solace in the arms of a certain sexy young Lieutenant ... (Cover Art by S-Kinnaly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> 
> 
>   
> 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect...I just play with their things and meddle in their worlds!  
_

**A/N –This one shot is a fic requested by Sophie Shepard. Scarlett Shepard is her gal, not mine.  
**

**It was a challenge to write because I don't like infidelity, I do like Kaidan, and Scarlett Shepard is a little morally ambiguous. She isn't anything like my Shepards, but it was fun to get inside her head and work out her reasons for her actions. I worked hard on this and I love the way it turned out - I hope you all enjoy it too. It's very saucy and more than a little bit sexy. Kaidan fans may not like it...but I hope I justified her actions.  
**

**Feedback and reviews are always loved!**

* * *

Scarlett Shepard stifled a sigh as she realised that she and Kaidan were about to get into yet another argument. It felt like all they ever did was argue with each other lately, and she couldn't help but feel that sometimes Kaidan went out of his way to find reasons to doubt her. Okay, so she was a little more ruthless than she used to be, but they were in the middle of a war and she had to get things done.

"You didn't have to kill her, Shepard!" Kaidan paced in the kitchen, his expression belligerent as he glanced at her and then away again. "She was defenceless!"

"The faux-Shep tried to steal my _identity_!" Scarlett shook her head angrily and clenched her hands so hard that her nails started to bite into the palm of her hands; she couldn't believe they were arguing about the fucking clone! "She would have killed all of us, stolen the Normandy and probably doomed the galaxy … and you're angry that I _kicked_ her off my ship?"

"She deserved better than that. She deserved a trial ..."

"A trial? She deserved a bullet in the head!" Shepard felt her temper begin to fray. "And as for Brooks..."

Kaidan whirled around and his eyes flashed at her reminder. "That was even worse! You shot her in the back ..."

"She was asking for it!"

"... and then you made that stupid quip like it was some kind of joke; ' _Not at this range, I won't!'"_ He mimicked her and shook his head. "I mean, what happened to the Shepard I knew?"

For a second Scarlett saw red and she only _just_ managed to stop herself from walking across the room to slap him for that snide little comment. She couldn't believe he was bringing up her past with Cerberus yet again, especially when Brooks had _been_ a Cerberus agent. It seemed that their fights always came back to Cerberus and how much he thought she'd changed since she'd worked with them. She was starting to wish that she and Kaidan had taken their relationship a little slower and hadn't tried to jump right back into it again.

Things felt broken between them.

"I'm the same person you've always known, Kaidan." She tried not to sound upset, but it was hard. Every time he doubted her another fragment of her heart was chipped away. "I'm _me_."

Kaidan shook his head and he stalked forward to argue the point. "You _never_ would have done something like that before Cerberus!"

"Oh God, are we going to do this again?" Scarlett turned away, sick to death of having the same old fight. "I don't want to fight tonight."

"Well, you can't deny that you've changed, and this whole clone episode has raised a lot of questions. I mean, what if you're a clone too?"

She turned back to glare at him, her temper flaring enough that her tone turned from placating to blisteringly angry. " _What_! You think I'm a _clone_? I'm exactly the same as I've always been! _You're_ the one who can't let go of the past and keeps going on about Cerberus!"

"Me?" Kaidan laughed bitterly and shook his head, his eyes hardening as he turned away and walked towards the front door, his back straight and righteously angry. "That's _it_. I'm sorry Scarlett, but I have to go before I say something else I'll regret."

Scarlett flinched as the door slammed shut behind him and she was left alone in the apartment. She stood stunned for a moment, unable to believe that they'd had yet another fight and that Kaidan had actually walked away from her this time. Simmering with disappointment and rage, she looked across at the dinner table that was all set for a romantic meal with flowers, candles and a home cooked dinner.

Tonight was the anniversary of their first night together before Ilos, and she had gone all out to make it special. She'd gone shopping with Miranda and Kasumi to get lingerie and a sexy new dress, she'd gone through hell getting her hair and makeup perfect, and she'd even cooked Kaidan's favourite meal. Some thanks he'd given her for all the trouble she'd gone through for him.

Sighing again, she walked into the downstairs guest bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if there was something wrong with her that she couldn't see. Her vibrant red hair was shoulder length and slightly curled, her skin was as flawless as ever, and her body was firm and curvy, the same as it had always been. She met her own deep green eyes in the mirror and frowned to herself; whatever Kaidan's problem was, it wasn't how she looked.

She ran her eyes down the body reflected back at her in the mirror; the floor length midnight blue silk dress she was wearing hugged her curves faithfully, and made the most of her tiny waist and large bust. It was a gorgeous dress with long slits up either side of her body that showed tantalising glimpses of her stockinged legs when she moved. She'd bought the dress with Kaidan in mind, hoping his jaw would hit the floor when he saw it, but if he'd noticed the dress he hadn't mentioned it.

Scarlett moved out to the bedroom and put one foot up on the bed, balancing expertly on the stiletto heel she had on. Her long leg stretched out in front of her and she began to unclip the garter belt holding up her thigh high stocking. She couldn't help but feel disappointed; she missed how she and Kaidan used to be! With so their seemingly endless passion and the love they'd shared. Kaidan still loved her, she knew that, but things just didn't feel the same.

"Yo, Shepard! You here?"

The sound of Lieutenant Vega's voice stilled Scarlett's hand, and she left the stocking on as she put her foot back on the floor and quickly left the bedroom. She could see James standing just inside her apartment with one hand on the open door, he was glancing around curiously but hadn't seen her yet. He looked, she thought, even yummier than usual and was dressed in black trousers with a black dress shirt. Considering that Vega normally lived in his Alliance t-shirt and BDUs, he was obviously dressed up for something special.

"I'm here James." She smiled at him as she came out of the bedroom, determined not to take her disappointment with Kaidan out on Vega.

She genuinely liked the young Lieutenant; he was a great solider and it didn't hurt that he was very easy on the eyes. She'd always had a bit of a thing for men that were taller than her, and Vega was not only several inches higher than she was, but he was so broad across the chest and heavily muscled that she couldn't help but be impressed. James was so imposingly big that Scarlett couldn't help but shiver at the thought of all that raw male power being directed at her.

She was also _very_ aware that James Vega was attracted to her. She wasn't sure when it had started, but at some point his light-hearted flirting had become a lot more intense. He was always watching her, and the look in his eyes whenever she caught him staring was scorching hot. She loved it. He watched her like she was something precious that he desperately wanted, and she'd lain awake on a few nights imagining what it would be like if James Vega ever had his wicked way with her.

It made her feel dirty and slightly unclean since he was Kaidan's friend, but she was only made of flesh and blood, and she wasn't immune to physical desire. Not that she'd ever acted on her feelings for him, not when she and Kaidan had managed to patch things up and get back together. James was just a dream, a fantasy, and she'd been happy to leave him as such. Besides, gossip on the Normandy said that James had recently started seeing a dancer from Purgatory, and she wasn't going to mess things up for both of them.

As she stood in front of him, James' eyes roved briefly over her body, lingering on her chest and dropping quickly to her legs before he raised his gaze innocently back to hers. "I have some files for Kaidan. Is he here?"

"Kaidan decided he wanted to spend the night alone," Scarlet said bluntly, stepping back from the door and waving him in. "But come in, I could use the company and you may as well have some dinner while you're here."

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting someone a little later," James told her as he hesitated for a moment, then he shrugged and followed her in. "But dinner sounds good."

As Shepard sauntered across the lounge room to the kitchen, the silk of the dress slid over her curves, and she knew that James would be getting an eyeful as he walked behind her. The dress was intentionally provocative and the high slits in the skirt came almost up to her groin, so he was probably getting tantalising glimpses of the black suspenders holding her stockings up. She glanced back over her shoulder at him, and sure enough his eyes were glued to her body in the dress; the yearning look in them enough to make her stomach clench.

"Wow, I'm guessing this wasn't just an ordinary dinner you were having with Alenko, was it?" James did a double take at the table as she led him to it and gestured for him to take a seat. "Candles? Flowers? What was the occasion?"

"Our anniversary." Scarlett sat down at the table and looked at the food, her stomach turning as she remembered how they'd fought.

"I see." James didn't sound as light-hearted as usual, and she wondered if she did see what had happened. "So why isn't Kaidan here with you now?"

Scarlett didn't answer for a moment, instead she opened up a bottle of batarian shard wine and poured herself a glass. She raised it to her lips, sipped and let her eyes close as the strong liquor slid down her throat. When she opened her eyes, James was watching her with that burning look again, and his brown eyes lingered hungrily on her lips.

"We got into an argument about the clone." She sipped again and shrugged. "He felt I was too harsh with her."

"The clone?" James snorted and shook his head in disbelief, then reached across and took the wine. He poured himself a generous glass then settled back in his seat and looked at the dinner that she'd cooked for Kaidan. "She was _loco_ , Commander! If you'd given me half a chance I'd have killed her for you."

"You're just pissed off because she called you _Jimmy_." She smiled at him and the smile he flashed in her in return made her blood fizz in her veins. She picked up her knife and fork and gestured at the steaks in front of them. "Well, _bon appétit_."

"It looks great." His inclined his head as he watched her, his brown eyes reflecting the flickering candle light. " _Gracias_ , Lola."

They chatted quietly as they ate dinner; talking about the Normandy, the Reapers, and reminiscing about their time on Earth when it had just been the two of them. Scarlett didn't eat much as they sat chatting, but she helped herself to more wine than was probably wise, especially on an empty stomach. She couldn't resist but lean forward a little as they chatted, deliberately giving James a view of the rounded tops of her breasts. He was shifting frequently in his seat as his eyes continually dipped to her ample chest, and she wondered if he was getting turned on by the sight of her.

It was an exciting thought.

Maybe the wine had gone to her head, but she was definitely enjoying spending time with James more than she should have. His constant attention and flirting was flattering, and she felt ever so slightly hot and bothered by it. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and make a move on him; she wanted James and he seemed to want her, so what was the harm in having a little fun?

James, she noticed, was drinking almost as much as she was, and by the time they'd finished eating both of them were tipsy and relaxed enough that they broached the subject of their plans for the evening. She told him that since Kaidan had left her all alone, she would be spending a lonely evening here by himself, and he confessed that he was supposed to be going on a date tonight.

"I'm kind of seeing this dancer from Purgatory." James admitted reluctantly when she pushed him for details. "We're supposed to be getting drinks when she finishes her shift tonight."

"A dancer, huh?" Shepard leaned back in her chair and twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she considered him, instantly feeling a slight burn of jealousy for the lucky woman. "Asari or human?"

He grinned at her. "Why so interested? You're not jealous are you, Lola?"

Scarlett hesitated for a second and then decided _fuck it_ and gave James a pouty smile. "Maybe I am, James."

"What? You're jeal …" His jaw dropped and Shepard had to resist the urge to smirk as he struggled to regain his composure. "Don't tease me, Commander."

"I'm not." She drained the rest of her glass and stood up, smoothing her dress down over her curves and sauntering over to his side of the table. She leaned against it, looking down at him as she gauged his reaction. "What if I said I've noticed the way you watch me and I like it?"

James was silent for a few moments and she watched as he took a deep breath in and then stood up. "I think you're fucking hot, I won't deny that, but Kaidan is my friend and I know he loves you."

"Oh please, he left me all alone on our anniversary!" She stood her ground even though James was towering over her, his chest a few inches from her face. "Besides, him being your friend hasn't stopped you from staring at me like you want to see exactly what's under my dress." She ran her hands down her body again. "And it hasn't stopped me from thinking about you when I'm lying in bed at night."

"Scarlett …" James started to reach out a hand to touch her, but stopped, his face a mixture of desperate longing and fear. "I want …" His voice drifted off and she saw him swallow hard as his gaze traveled down her body, his eyes burning with heat as he stared at her.

Shepard moved closer, standing so close she knew he would smell her perfume and see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "Do you want me, James?" She asked softly. "Have you imagined what it would be like to be the one in my bed at night instead of Kaidan? Holding me? Kissing me? _Fucking_ me?"

She tilted her head up, and with a provocative sway of her hips she allowed herself to come into contact with him, pressing her hands to his chest and sliding one leg between his. His response was instantaneous as his control snapped, and he hauled her into his arms with a muttered curse, crushing his mouth to hers as his hands ran down the silken lines of her dress. He slid one hand through the slit at the side of her dress and allowed it to slide up her thigh and around so he could grab her ass. The other arm wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her pinned to him, as though he was worried she would pull away.

She didn't. Nothing on Earth could have induced her to pull away from him. Instead she pushed against him eagerly, her body thrumming with a mixture of lust and biotics. She could feel the size of him through his trousers; huge and hard and already throbbing with lust. His kiss blew her mind, and any thought of Kaidan vanished as his mouth opened against hers and he groaned as the kiss deepened.

"You're going to miss your date." Shepard teased gently as she pulled away, running greedy hands down his chest and finally feeling those hard packed muscles for herself. "Although I suppose if dancing is your thing I could always …" She let her voice drift off and bit her lip sexily as his eyes lit up.

"Are you going to dance for me, Lola?"

She could tell he loved the idea; that the thought of her body moving and swaying to music just for him was turning him on even more. His chocolate coloured eyes burned at the thought, and his hands tightened on her body, squeezing her ass so tightly it was close to pain. He hauled her closer, forcing her body into even contact with his huge swollen member. She shifted against him, half-closing her eyes at the erotic sensation of his erection pressing against her through their clothing.

"I'll dance for you, James." She whispered the words against his ear and pulled back so she could meet his eyes. "But only if you can promise to keep your hands to yourself." Scarlett winked at him as she caught his roguish hands and pulled them away from her body, leading him to the lounge room and pushing him down into a leather armchair in front of the fireplace.

Shepard's heart thundered in her chest as she moved to find some music, driven by the buzzing of alcohol in her system and the heat pooling in her body. She knew this was something she would never have done sober, but it was freeing to know that she was doing something naughty and sexy because she _wanted_ to. She found a low pulsing dance track with a good base beat and moved to stand in front of the fireplace, her back to James as she waited for the music to start.

Everyone always loved to joke that she couldn't dance, but the truth was that she _could_ dance. She could dance very, very well, but the type of dancing she liked to do wasn't the kind you typically did on the dance floor in front of your friends. It was much better suited to a private place with someone special. Scarlett hadn't danced in a very long time, not even for Kaidan, but she wanted to dance for James and drive him wild.

The music started to throb with base and Scarlett let her body begin to move, her hips swaying as her eyes closed and she let the music take her. She moved slowly and seductively, her body curling and twining like a serpent as she used all of her core strength and muscle control for a purpose other than killing. Slowly, she turned around and strutted towards James, letting him see glimpses of her long legs as the dress fluttered with her movements as though it had a mind of its own.

His hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly and she could see a smouldering look in his eyes as he watched her, his body making small movements as though he wanted to stand up and move to her. She paused about a metre from him and slowly turned around again, her swaying movements carefully timed to the music as she reached around and slowly ran the zip down the back of the dress. In time to the beat, she turned back around, holding the bodice of the dress up as she smirked saucily at James, her emerald eyes glowing blue as she let her biotics flare just a little.

"Lola!" He leaned forward in the chair with his lips half parted in lust as his watched her hungrily. " _Eres tan hermosa!_ "

Scarlett winked at him as she continued moving, teasing him by sliding the dress down her body inch by inch until her sexy black lace bra was revealed; it barely managed to contain her decidedly ample breasts. When the bodice of the dress reached low on her belly she let it slide down her legs and stepped out of it daintily, swinging around and moving to the music again. The small grunt of lust that James let out as he saw her see-through black lace panties, the black suspender belt, and her thigh high black stockings made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

She swung around again, running her hands down her body in time to the music. She cupped her breasts and slid her palms lower, down her bare stomach, briefly between her legs and then down her thighs. As the beat began to pulse with base she stepped closer to James, almost between his knees, and very carefully slid one stiletto shoe up his leg, along his hard packed muscular thigh and then lightly up and over his groin. The toe of her shoe barely touched the material of his pants but he groaned and shivered as his hands grew white knuckled on the chair.

It was satisfying to see how much she turned James on, and she smiled to herself as she sinuously slid almost to the floor between his legs, biting her lip as she caught sight of the bulge in his pants where his manhood strained against the material. As she wriggled and danced her way upright, she placed her hands on his to help her balance and half slid into his lap; swaying and undulating just above his lap. Her own body burned with need, and she longed to grind herself against his hips and feel that hardness pressing against her.

But she made herself stay just above him; teasing him.

Scarlett slid down his body once more and knelt in front of him. Carefully, she began to unbutton his black shirt, and then she dragged her nails down the muscles on his chest. She wasn't soft or gentle; she was hard and fierce, and she left red scratches in her wake - marking him as hers. When her hands reached his stomach he tensed and his hips bucked against her, his eyes closing and his head tipping back as she unbuckled his pants and slid his zipper down.

His eyes slowly opened again and he gazed down at her as she kneeled between his legs, the look on his face making it clear that he was painfully aroused and wasn't going to last much longer. Scarlett smiled, and trailed her hands along his thighs, then slipped one of her fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking on it with a ' _delicious_ ' look on her face. He made another sound and stared down at her like she was torturing him, which she supposed she was; but it was the best kind of torture.

She was careful not to touch him, just his clothes, although she desperately wanted to feel the hot length of him in her hand, but she knew she would soon enough, so she could wait. Once he was unbuttoned to her satisfaction, Scarlett settled herself over his lap, knees either side of his body as she began to arch her back and move to the music again, tossing her hair, swaying her hips and occasionally moving so close to him that the tips of her lace covered breasts brushed against him.

James was almost panting under her, and when she gracefully twisted around in his lap and began to grind her backside against his groin, his control snapped and gave up any pretense of being calm and collected. He reached up wound one arm around her waist to pull her down so he could grind himself against her ass more firmly, the other hand snaking up the front of her so he could feel and squeeze her large firm breasts.

" _Dios mío_ , Scarlett!" His lips were at her ear and he trailed kisses down her neck. He bit her gently, and held her close as she whimpered and arched against his hold in ecstasy. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

Shepard finally let go of the electric excitement that had been building inside of her, and it surged through her like a tsunami of desperate wanting, needing and craving. Her skin prickled with goose bumps as his rough hands moved over her and his hips bucked under her again, bringing her into intimate contact with his huge throbbing erection. She'd wanted this so badly, more than she'd acknowledged to herself on all those nights when she'd lain awake thinking about James fucking her.

He stood up in one smooth movement, holding her to him as he turned her around so he could kiss her, driving his tongue deep into her mouth. His hands slid down to her ass and he lifted her against him, and Shepard automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She cried out as he lost his balance and they staggered forward, bumping into the shelf next to the fireplace as he righted himself.

James lowered her to the floor, and they sank onto the carpet together, never parting for a second as they gave into their deepest desires. Scarlett moaned quietly as James let his hands slide from her breasts to her waist and down her thighs. His fingers moved around her legs to her inner thighs and then upwards so he could lightly touch the fabric of her panties, stroking between her legs.

Scarlett whimpered as she grew warm and wet; aching with the need to have him inside of her, stretching and filling her like only he could. James broke the kiss and without a word he maneuvered her around so she was facing away from him, then his hands delicately walked their way up to her bra which he unfastened and tossed away. His hands crept around to cup her naked breasts and he pulled her against him so that her back was pressed to his chest.

He kissed her neck and Scarlett turned around on the floor so she was facing him, her green eyes glowing with the animalistic lust that he'd woken in her. His eyes swept down her body, hungry for the sight of her and he groaned as he finally saw her breasts. Was she just like he'd imagined? Her breasts were large, more than a handful for the average man, but as James reached up to fondle and touch them they seemed like a perfect fit for his hands. She melted into his arms at his ministrations, eagerly kissing him and sliding her tongue against his.

"I've dreamed of this for so long." James told her when they came up for air, his voice rough with lust as his hands found her breasts again. "I used to watch you on the Normandy sometimes and wonder what Kaidan had that I didn't …"

"Shhh." She kissed him to shut him up. "Tonight you can do everything you've dreamed about with me."

He kissed her and pulled her onto his lap, his smouldering brown eyes meeting hers. "What do _you_ want me to do to _you_ , Lola?"

"I want you to fuck me, James." She tipped them both back onto the carpet and let him come down on top of her, his huge frame trapping her under him as he pinned his arms either side of her body. "I want to feel you inside of me."

He swore softly at her in Spanish and kissed her again, the heat of his mouth and the passion of his kiss taking her breath away. She laughed when he pulled back, helping him remove his clothes in between kisses, as the burning need in her body reached an almost intolerable fever pitch. When at least his boxes were removed she reached down and stroked a hand down the impressive length of him, her eyes sparkling mischievously as he tensed and twitched in pleasure.

"You _are_ a tease, Commander." He muttered and pushed her back to the floor. He kissed her again, and his hard length pressed into her stomach as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties. "Now, while I do love the look of these, they really do need to come off." He pulled sharply and Scarlett groaned hotly as he tore her panties off, the lace ripping apart as though it were tissue paper. James half sat up and gazed down at her as she lay under him, naked except for her garter belt, stockings and heels. "There, now you look _perfect_."

She stretched out and arched her back invitingly. "Now who's being a tease, Vega?"

His eyes gleamed down at her as he pulled her to him, and Scarlett shivered at the feeling of his huge muscular body covering hers. His arms slid down to cup her ass and tilt her hips up to meet his and she wrapped her long, stockinged legs around his waist, eager to have him deep inside of her. She could barely believe this was happening, and at the back of her mind she wondered what would happen if Kaidan walked in and caught them, but a moment later she decided she didn't care.

The feeling of James pushing himself inside of her made her gasp in pleasure, and she clutched at his back and arched herself even further towards him, desperately hungry to have all of him inside of her. He sank himself into her warm wet depths, slowly and carefully, as though worried that he'd hurt her with his size, but it felt amazing and Scarlett knew he wouldn't hurt her. She tried to pull him down closer to her, but he was far stronger than her and resisted her easily.

"James, please!" She raked her nails down his back and clung to him. "Fuck me!"

At the sound of her desperate cry, his hands tightened on her ass and he pulled her hips forward as he thrust into her hard, driving himself deep into her warmth. Shepard mewled in pleasure and found his mouth with hers, kissing him and swallowing the groan of pleasure that he let out as he finally sank all of himself into her. It felt so right having him sheathed inside of her; as though they'd been made for each other.

"Scarlett!" He groaned her name and began to move with long hard thrusts that made her gasp and cry out in a desperate kind of bliss.

The desire they'd felt for each other had built up to almost intolerable heights, and the passion of their first time blew Scarlett's mind. She couldn't think about anything other than James; the smell of his cologne, the feel of his body driving deep within hers, and the taste of his mouth on hers. The dizzying pleasure rapidly began to build within her, like a molten pool that was growing hotter and deeper with each passing moment.

"Yes! James, yes!" Shepard sobbed and clung tightly to him, her nails digging into his muscular shoulders as she was engulfed by that fiery ecstasy. It was so intense it was almost too much for her to take. Never had she felt so utterly and explosively satisfied; it was as though James had broken and rebuilt her.

James cried out her name a moment later, thrusting deeply inside of her one final time and holding her close as his body shuddered and jerked from the force of his climax. He fell to one side of her, hugging her close as he caught his breath. His rough stubbly chin tickled her as he nuzzled her neck, and Scarlett let her head rest on his shoulder; nestling close as the tingling frissons of excitement faded from her body.

Her high heels had both come off in the frenzy of their lovemaking, but her stockings had stayed up and she slid one leg between his and began to trace a lazy pattern on his chest with one finger. She felt peaceful, sated and utterly fulfilled. Sex with James had been like eating a piece of sinfully decadent chocolate cake - complete with oodles of whipped cream.

It had been exciting, delicious and everything she'd been craving.

"Are you okay?" James ran a gentle hand down her curves in concern, but with a tone of smug satisfaction in his voice that she could relate to; she'd wanted him badly and she'd enjoyed driving him wild too.

Shepard shifted slightly in his arms and glanced up at him. "Are you worried you might have torn me asunder?"

He grinned and ran a hand down her body again, her skin tingling in its wake. "More worried about how you're feeling about this. _Us_. You know, what just happened."

"You're not having regrets are you?" She hoped not since she was pretty sure that she and James had just shared something amazing and unique. Though, she wouldn't judge him if he had changed his mind; he and Kaidan were buddies after all.

James laughed, a low male chuckle that made things low in her body tighten. "Lola, I've been dreaming about this for years. I have zero regrets about anything we just did."

"Me either." She started to relax against him but she let out a small squeak of surprise as James caught her in his arms an abruptly swung to his feet. "What are you doing?" She giggled as he carried her towards the stairs that to her bedroom.

"Nice as that carpet was, I'm a better performer on a slightly more resilient surface." He kissed her as he carried her up the stairs, his hands holding her so carefully that Scarlett knew how much he wanted this to be real.

They reached the bedroom and he dropped her playfully onto the bed, tumbling down beside her and pulling her into his arms as his lips met hers. Her body was already reacting to his touches and his kisses, and as he pulled her beneath him she chuckled, as eager for more as he was. The love making was slower this time, but no less passionate, and it was clear that the tension that had built up between them wouldn't be sated by one or two brief encounters. They were both greedy and desperate for so much more than just one night.

It was much later, as Scarlett lay awake watching James sleep that she actually let herself think about what had happened. She felt guilty, but nowhere near as guilty as she expected to feel given what she'd just done to Kaidan. Was it because she'd known deep down that things were already over for them? Rushing back into a relationship with him and trying to recapture the past had been a mistake; they were both different people.

For the first time in months, she was happy and James had done that for her.

She snuggled up to him, her emerald eyes glimmering as he murmured in his sleep and wrapped his strong arms around her. No matter what anyone said, she and James deserved to be happy with no regrets, no missed chances and no guilt. This, she decided as his muscular body spooned against hers, was how she wanted to spend the rest of her days; wrapped in the arms of James Vega.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this - although I should give a belated apology to all Kaidan fans! :D I love Kaidan and I approached this fic from the perspective of he and Shepard rushing into a relationship that was already over. If you hate this fic, that's cool - but remember that I wrote this as a challenge.  
**

**Feedback and reviews are most welcome, but as always I like constructive criticism more than cranky flames!**


End file.
